


The Truth

by Devlin_hale36



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Guardian - Freeform, Human Trafficking, Kidnapped Danny, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mountain Ash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Sex Slave, Tortured, Visions, Werewolf Senses, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devlin_hale36/pseuds/Devlin_hale36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History all ways repeats it's self but what happen when this event in history could cost us a very spastic, quirky, sarcastic, funny hero his life!<br/>How will the McCall Pack handle this or will they lose. Someone very important to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfic ever hope you enjoy  
> I wrote this on my phone to so if it look confusing sorry question I'll answer so yeah!  
> >= mean the start of a new scene.  
> Please enjoy!

It all began when the world was still new and the forces of good and evil had wage war against another. As the war continued for century being of both light and dark had fell in love with one another a love they never knew they were developing but embrace it with open arms. Three month past and the woman of the light belly had start to swell and she could not figure out why until she stop and listen and heard the heart beat of her child. She told the man of darkness and he was fill with so much pride and envy of his child he told everyone on both sides of the miracle that had been bestowed to them. The Supreme Light look to the Emmence Darkness and they finally agree on one thing for the first time in there existence that the child will be the one to maintain balance between the two and he will be called Shadow . Centuries past and Shadow watch as the world continue without him and as he watch something in him snap and he no longer wanted this he wanted to be The Shadow.The Supreme Light saw that The Shadow no longer was maintaining balance but shifting it to darkness... at least that what he thought till he turn on the darkness at that time the two high being call The Shadow's parent and order them to kill The Shadow and return the balance but the two were not strong enough to kill him so they decided to lure him to a small part of a continent and they ambushed and rip out two part of him the light and the dark and placed it in a child and an infant the two parents look at there child who had now taken a shape of an animal a animal that looks harmless but is a monster underneath a fox they both decide they will call there child the Nogitsune and shall forever be known as this. As years past the Nogitsune possess someone and start to wreak havoc on the world once more but the parents plan on this and sent a warrior who the mold in a similar image but this fox was of celestial presence and they call it a Kitsune the two fought and the Kitsune defeated the Nogitsune and sealed him away the parents knew he would break free again so they made sure there was always a Kitsune on the earth to stop there child once again... Little did they know that there child would break free and take hostage a loyal, sarcastic, skinny,defensless teenage boy!

* * *

 

( yawn ) HEY HEY HEY damn it don't ignore me you lazy ass wolf we need to get going I sense the presence of something let's go! said the mysterious boy.

Ugh I swear I'm gonna kill Stiles who the hell does he think he is calling telling me it's life and death when all he need was the damn cookie jar off the top shelf ( growl )

That can be a bitch just to let you know.

Who the hell are you!

Me my name is Drew Devlin Uley and yes just like the guy from Twilight...

Awesome now what do you want.

I'm looking for this kid ( hold picture of Stiles up ) I'm here to kill him ( smile )

( GROWL )

Down Kujo I'm not here to fight you but if you keep on inching toward me you will regret it! ( eyes flash blue )

You smell like a wolf and the little cub on your shoulder make me wonder who are you really are you a hunter who got turned or are you some weirdo?

You know you are really rude you seem like your grumpy all the time I think I'll address you as grumpy wolf! no no Sour wolf ...

( growl ) Fuck off shrimp.

( blank stare ) uh mm what your name?

Derek, Derek Hale why doe...

Hale as in Talia Hale's kid ( shocked )

How do you know my... Hey where are you going I'm still talking... that was weird but seeing that we live in Beacon Hills supernatural vacation spot that whole thing is normal! 

* * *

 

SCOTT, ISSAC, Boys get your lazy butt's up before your late for school!

Hey Issac you need a ride to school hey Issac are you listening to me!

There someone outside look right there. Issac stated

Wow he look really really uhnm mysterious I guess... where did he go?

Should we tell Stiles about this so he can tell...

NO Stiles need to stay around positivity we don't want to jump start that thing again he's finally sleeping at night now so lets just watch agreed? Scott said calmly

Your the Alpha Scott so I'll follow you wherever you want!

Thanks Issac let's go.

( bell ring ) Hey there Scottie, Issac what's new?

Uhmm n n nothing what a a about you. Scott stumbled

Your a werewolf and can tell someone is lying but your horrible at the act your self so tell old Stiles what's going on. Stiles grin evilly

Uhmm well this guy has... Issac started

Been following us; Lydia said he was behind a tree this morning and he was getting in the elevator by my place. Allison said

Wow I haven't seen him what's he look like? Stiles squawked out

uhmm he look like... Issac started

Like that. Lydia deadpanned

Good Morning take your seats please. Students Coach will be back in a minute so I'll let are guest introduce himself. Principal Leaks said

Thank you Hello my name is Drew Devlin Uley and yes just like the Twilight character last name but please call me Drew or Devlin!

( bell ring ) Could you feel the tension in there God he might be more scarier than Derek... Stiles whispered

Really?

Oh shit Derek don't do that Stiles' scare easy. Stiles stated

I see so he is here... he's a wolf.

Are you sure cause he did not smell like one at all but he smelt like I guess really expensive cologne. Issac inputted

I don't wear cologne it's aggravating ( smile ) Your Stiles right nice to me...

( GROWL )

Bring it Hale I would be happy to put you down. Why fight me when you know it for the better if he dies!

Wait!!!What!!! Die no no no dying how about living we can live and go get milkshake huh sound good!?!?

Stiles I don't want to but...

Then don't he's hasn't done anything wrong!! Scott exclaims

Are you sure about that kid cause from this file here he done quite a bit ( shows the file ) he is just another creature that need to be put down.

Who are you to decide this? Lydia gritted out

Lydia is right you have no say here so why don't you leave before we put you down. Allison said calmly

I would listen to them they are pretty scary. Stiles whispered

Wow you guys don't get it do you. So let me explain it to you I am the thing that make creature that go bump in the night afraid! You think the Bogeyman was scary I'm the one under his bed he shit himself cause I'm there. So kiddie's have a good day I'll see you all around. Drew says over his shoulder

Uhmm should we be worried cause I just get this sick feeling in my stomach. Kira unknowingly whispered

No cause I doubt he will do something with all these people here as wit.... Stiles are you ok? Stiles?

( laboerd breaths ) n n no I can't b b breath I think having a p p panic a a attack!

* * *

 

 Ow!!! Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Scottie, Scott.

Oh thank God your okay!

Yes Scott I'm fine can you tell me why my head hurt?

Uhmm well I hit your head a couple of times on accident when... OW what was that for?

Geez I don't know Scott maybe because you use me as a rag doll an... Scott I'm fine I promise. Where's everyone?

Were all still here we won't let him get you we promise. Lyida breathed out

Why come after Stiles now the Nogitsune been handle so he a little late what does he hope to accomplish here...

( door chime ) Were close I'm sorry. Deaton stated

Not to me Alan! It been a long time hasn't it? Drew said sharply

Yes it has last time I saw you was when Argent had you chained up, metal pole embedded in your feet, oh yes let not forget the little shock you got from it!

Screw you look I need something.

What would that be, cause I have a patient right now can it wait!

Alan no. You know the balance has been distorted why else would I comeback to beautiful Beacon Hill!

What about Derek he is here an...

Don't I saw him but he doesn't remember me and it probably best he doesn't . Drew sighed

Hmm that truly what you want or is there somet...

STOP doing that I don't want your advice or your damn psych sh... ( sniffs ) wow seriously he's here.

Yes he is but Drew I think you should explain the truth to them. Deaton said calmly

Awesome talking to bunch of brat.. well let's go... what?

Weapon hand them all over all of them!

Dick... fine ( clatter, clink, clunk, rattle, thump ) happy?!

I ask this question every time how do you keep 85 weapons on you?

He's an assassin Dr. he train for that! Hello Drew.

Chris. ( smiles, crash through door ) oops did I hit him to hard.

Ahhh dad oh my God are you okay what happen?

Are you okay Chris? Deaton inquired

Yeah not the first time he's hit me.

And won't be the last hunter. Hello kiddies.

( shared sighed ) How you get back here? Scott barked

I let him back Scott. Deaton deadpanned

W w why Deaton he's trying to kill Stiles and you let him back here to Stiles...

If your worried bout that he confiscated all my weapons all 87 of them.

Drew... you only put 85 weapons in the basket... give them here now!

( GLARE ) I could snap his neck you know?

I know but you won't. Now behave and tell them.

Can't it seems daddy is here and they told him everything!

Put your hand where I can see them and get the ground. Sheriff barked out

Okay I'm turning aroun... Deputy Stilinski?

Drew? What the hell are you doing here?

Trying to kill me! But will get to that how do you know him?

Drew and De...

No please he doesn't remember so can you not remind him.

But you two were so close and actually really happy.

We were kids, teen's so of course we were.But beside the point can we get this over with I have thing to do.

Like what killing me and some said soul!

No Stiles I have to find another were and make sure she staying out of trouble and out of the path of hikers.

Who Malia she back home with her dad! Issac said stoically

Excuse me? Her dad?

Yes Mr. Tate that's her dad Drew is there something else you know? Deaton said tauntingly

( grunts ) How dumb do I look...

Pretty damn dumb. Derek said snarky

No one like a smart ass Der...

( lift eyebrow) Wait ( light bulb ) Devlin.

You remember now don't you look Der... ( struggles in hug ) hey let go Der I thought werewolves don't hug there to bad ass.

Shut up! I've missed you dick.

Derek I've missed you to.

( union of clearing throats) That was touching so tell us what the hell is going on and why does he want to kill me!? Stiles whined

Drew is my childhood best friend! Derek exclaimed


	2. Life of a College student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My word of apologies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of bagel batman that season finale of TW wtf!!!! Jeff Davis oh my God that man is genius really he is I'm seriously Kate Fucking Argent right can wait season 4 set your calanders

So what up people well the update to the truth will have to wait until I find my notebook with it in there so will take a little longer but worry not it shall return better and improve also I'm working on a new fic called A new Journey so look out for that and yeah! 


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause and Effect is evident in are life every day but what was the cause and effect between these two partys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Golly Molly it took forever to post another chapter but here it is! I know it short aww :( but fear not the next chapter will be long but not to long haha and i gave Mrs. Yukimura a cameo yeah I know nobody like her because she tried to kill are skinny defenseless Stiles but yeah so hey enjoy the story and don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, Subscribe enjoy:)

Derek seriously who is this guy? Stiles said

Drew I thought you were dead Laura and I was searching for you but we couldn’t find you we had assumed you didn’t make out the fire. Derek pressed

No I died but just came back painfully very painfully it was horrible. Drew retorted with some annoyance

So he was a part of your family? Isaac asked with no ounce of curiosity

He was are familiar more like mine in many way cause we grow up together and he always protected me.

Yeah cause you always wanted to go off in get into some shit Der don’t forget who his psycho bitch of a wife stuck metal poles in my feet and had jumper cables that shit hurt and thank you to whatever god smite that bitch! Drew implore with venom

Hey piss off that Allison’s mom and no matter what horrible thing she did you do not have to bad mouth her in front of Allison! Scott said with confidence

Hmm that right you are her daughter well whatever but anyways back to the matter at hand Stilinski he has to died I’m sorry but there is no other way around it.

Drew we have taken care of the Nogitsune it is trapped within the confines of a box made of the Nemeton bark. Deaton stated camly

As that maybe I can still see some of the trickster that dwells within this boy and it must be eliminated balance must be keep Alan you of all people should know this your sister fully understand the severity of keeping balance within world.

As that maybe Stiles is not a threat to anyone the boys is just that a boy a human not a trickster spirit but a human are you truly willing to kill him? Alan asked

If keeping it means the balance will be upheld then yes! You all don’t get do you? Just because you evicted him from the boy’s body doesn’t mean that the Void is gone right now I can sense him still with in this child’s body. Drew countered

Then we will handle it like we did last time! Scott ground out

HA! That was funny. Like last time you mean when you all were running around like a bunch idiots! Find Stiles, where is Stiles, save Stiles, don’t kill Stiles, trap Stiles when the whole time you should have been trying to kill him and make sure this never happens again.

That would not stop the Nogitsune it would’ve only found another host to occupy.

Mom what are you doing here? Kira asked with suspicion

This all your fault woman call on such a spirit because you were a pissed that your little boyfriend was killed not to mention it was your doing that caused him to burn, your doing that cause thing to go from worst to hell. Body of  body piling up because of you a fox who know the rule to break them but an older fox know the rule to play around them but you Noshiko you continue to break them when is too much too much for you or will it not be enough until your daughter is the one dying? Drew beseeched with emotion

There is no excuse for what I have done but I have dealt with Nogitsune to the best of my ability and if show itself I will do again as will my daughter. Noshiko calmly stated

You are as crazy as you were ninety year ago I see life has no meaning to a fox with no concept of time but heed my word Noshiko watashi wa nando mo, sorera no kitsune wa watashi no ha de ochite kita kitsune o outfoxedte iru if you do not believe then continue to break then rules!

Your Japanese never cease to amaze me you speak it so fluently. Oh you thought I was gonna dignify you with a response no it trivial you a pup that never dies the cursed one. Hmm you think I don’t know about that, you the third oldest familiar to exist in this world the one who kills to maintain balance but care’s less of anyone feeling. You have the goads to say I pile up bodys but what about you dog how many body have you piled up? Noshiko said scrunchiing her nose up in repulsion

Twenty-six thousand at least that was when I was still keeping track. Drew said with a frightful grin; but the fact of the matter is foxes cannot be trusted they do as they please and have no grasp of the rules or boundaries that are place upon the supernatural world they do what benefit’s them and the mischievous ways foxes are the enemy of the wolf.

As is the wolf to the fox.

Well can we agree to disagree on this subject and agree not to harm me in anyway shape or form because hey that sound like pretty awesome idea right? Stiles hummed hopefully

Uhm how about this Stile I’ll let you live for a little longer while I’ll have a talk with the big dogs sound fair? Drew badgered

That sound’s good Drew but allow me to accompany you I would like to give my side also. Deaton spoke

UGH seriously still trying to save everyone not everyone can be save you! Drew said while walking away

(Swirl) (Whoosh)

Well are you coming it would be the first time you been through this thing.

I know that but it still gives me the creeps. Deaton said walking into the miniature blackhole

Whatever! *whispers* dick!

I heard that.

Oh I’m so sorry let rock and roll!

Where did they go? Isaac asked out of his amazement

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell just happen what the what?1? O_o yeah that happen Drew VS Noshiko oooohhh who would win ;) but yeah if you want to know what drew said he said " I have outfoxed the fox many times and those fox have fell by my blade" I know yeah a familiar that speak a different language where was he during my Spanish class in high school? And who was that who who said what the f**k was that cool point for anybody who guesses right! But yeah hope you enjoyed my story the next update will be April 7th and don't forget to Comment, Feedback, Kudos, and Subscribe haha enjoy :)


	4. The Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guy's oh my gosh it been so lonng well college is taking up so much of my time, and also I finally got a new computer so i'll try and upload more frequently but no promise but here is a snippet of The Truth.

(Cricket chirping)

How in Gods name did you talk the Elder’s into confining me to this hell hole you all call a home? Drew inquired with the utmost interest, also with irritation on how this measly human veterinarian can still have this effect on him.

  Isn't it obvious? I’m just really good at convincing people and the Elders owe me a couple of favors so I call them in today. It’s also the same way I convinced you to allow me to place your rune’s on your body or did you forget how hmm how do I put this… uh rebellious you were about letting me touch you?

Well how about you go and get your favor back so I can go! While most of the time I try to forget how often I acted like a child, but I guess I couldn't be help especially because I involved myself with the youngest male of the Hale lineage who was at the time only seven years’ of age so whatever. However the point of you bring these past squabbles up while your young protégé is here is rather annoying so if you don’t mind…

(Door chime)

Ahh he's here. Drew this is not a squabble just simple conversation about the past, present, and the future. Deaton said simply

Yes the hell we are! Another thing why the hell do you need that cursed bracelet? Or is that a present for me you know how I love gifts they make me happy but you know I’m more of a ring person… Wait WHO. Alan who is here… damn it Alan don’t ignore me!

Seriously Scott you have got to be the biggest idiot how did you drop the box? I just can’t even understand how that is even possible! Stiles barged in rambling on. Oh yeah do you know how weird it is explaining to your History teacher why you have a box of condom in your hand while standing talking to his daughter, oh yeah I think Kira might be in some trouble for a while she not a very convincing liar yet, oh yeah back to how you drop a full box of condom’s like a freaking…

Okayyy Stiles dude I said I was sorry it won’t happen again.

Hey Dumb and Dumber can you to be anymore obnoxious seriously. Can’t you two see that the grownups are talking or are you guy mentally constipated to or are you to numb skulls normally this oblivious… *scream* ouch you son of a bit… *scream*

Stiles here put this on. Deaton pushed

Why, what is it? Stiles asked suspiciously eyeing the unknown artifact in Deaton hand

You can say it an early/late birthday present something you can use every day. Alan said calmly

Sure I like present there fun! Stiles said with enthusiasm

It a perfect fit *starts chant*

Alan what are you… OH NO I REFUSE … Alan do not do this I am warning you

*Flash* (electricity crackles)

Oh you are a serious asshole vet I refuse to be bound to some pubescent teenager who can’t stop running his mouth and dances with wolfs this is a recipe for disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy should I continue or should I stop and kill it all advice is accepted I love criticism good and bad it only help make me better!


End file.
